


I’m Coming Home Sherlock!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Afghanistan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: John is away in Afghanistan emailing his boyfriend Sherlock.  For the 221B prompt amusement park.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dearest Sherlock!  
Just got word that I’m coming home! Oh god, I am counting the minutes! I have missed you so much. I was lying awake last night thinking of all the things I want to do when I get home, things I’ve missed as well as things we’ve never done. Have you ever been to an amusement park? Somehow I doubt it but I think we need to go to one. I will forewarn you that I can’t go on things that spin in circles but other than that I’m good! 

How is the new flat in Baker St? Mrs Hudson sounds like a gem and I can’t wait to meet her! And the NSY people, are they treating you alright? Lestrade sounds OK (does he have a first name?) but Donovan and Anderson seem useless. Never fear, they will know your true worth!

So, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, love of my life, guardian of my heart (I can see the smile on your face and hear the eye roll!), will you do me the honor of marrying me? Ordinarily I’d do this at home, on bent knee, but I couldn’t wait! I want nothing more then to spend my life with you. 

Must run, I’ll get back to you with my exact arrival time,

Love,  
Your future husband (boytoy?)  



	2. Dearest John,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock’s response

My dearest John,

Seriously?!?!?! I’m embarrassed to say I may have squealed like a little girl. Fortunately I’m by myself so no one heard.

But seriously???? You want to marry me? Why John? I’m obnoxious and people don’t like me. Many view me as a freak which is fine. You know I don’t care what others think! That the kindest, most wonderful man in the world wants to link himself to me for eternity is overwhelming and a little (ok, a lot) intimidating. I really don’t know what to say. Are you sure you don’t have a head injury you haven’t told me about?

Be that as it may, my answer is yes! Hell yes! Fuck yes! I admit I’m tempted to harass Mycroft to get me to your side immediately before you change your mind or come to your senses! I may still yet. I’ll tell him I’m pregnant and our spawn can’t be born out of wedlock.

The wheels are turning future Mr. Watson-Holmes! Do you have a set date for your arrival? I will see what I can do to speed you on your way!

John, if you are sure about this, I promise to make you the happiest man in the world! I can’t believe you’re serious and made Mrs Hudson read your email as well to make sure I wasn’t hallucinating.

Love you immensely and must run! I have much to do!

See you very soon!  
Sherlock Holmes-Watson

P.S. Wedding? I’m ok with a simple courthouse thing. I don’t see either of us in a church and god help me, neither of us can wear white!


	3. Dear Sherlock,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage plans

My Dearest Sherlock,

Really??!!??!! You said yes? I feel faint! I think I might need to sit down.

Since neither of us are traditional, in any sense of the word, I’m all for the courthouse ceremony. I’d love to see you in a nice suit but beyond that I have no other requests.

Actually, I do. I want to get married as soon as possible. Can you set it up? Not as soon as I get off the plane (I know you) but definitely within the first week I’m home.

Oh God Sherlock! I can’t wait to see you! I want to lose myself in your arms and never come up for air. You make me so happy and you’ve said you want to spend your life with me?!?! I think I’m dreaming! And I don’t have a Mrs Hudson to read your email to make sure I’m lucid.

Oh! Rings! I want to wear rings! I want to see my ring on your hand so people know someone loves and appreciates you. Plain gold or silver are fine for me but I’ll let you decide. If you need my ring size and can’t deduce it (haha), take my military ring for sizing.

Sherlock Holmes, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me! You took a broken down uni rugby player and made him realize there was life without the sport. Being a doctor, following you on your adventures and loving (as well as being loved by) you make my life worth living. I will be home next Wednesday! I’ll send you the exact time when I find out!

Love, the man you saved,

John


	4. Dearest John,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More wedding plans

Dearest John,

I must be a little distracted! Lestrade called me for a case (calling it a four would be generous) and I said no, I’m busy. He laughed and asked what I could possibly be doing. “Planning a wedding.” He didn’t believe me. I solved the case over the phone. Idiots.

Don’t be offended but I haven’t told the NSY people about you. I could see myself telling Lestrade (I think he’s a one word name like Bono) but the others are arseholes and not worth the hassle. I’ll introduce you as my husband when you meet them. 

Ok, wedding preparations! You get home on Wednesday and the ceremony is set for Monday morning at 9 am. I sent your navy suit to the cleaners as well as mine. I ordered rings (silver by the way) and we can pick them up Friday. Do you want to invite anyone? I think it’s customary to have someone stand up with you but it’s up to you. You’re the only one I need to be there.

You should be impressed that I waited until Monday to permanently bind you to me! But I was being practical (I can do that you know). We haven’t seen each other in almost a year and I think we’ll be busy for a few days. Actually I thought we’d both be walking funny if we went in any earlier.

Actually, I do want to bring someone to our wedding: Mrs Hudson. You’ll see why when you meet her. I think she might make me morning tea but I’m not sure. It could just happen.

Much to do so I’m going to run!

Love you John Hamish Watson! 

SH


	5. Dear Sherlock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John

Dear Sherlock,

I’m so excited to be coming home I can barely sit still! Makes being a surgeon somewhat difficult, let me tell you!

Definitely bring Mrs Hudson! I’m thinking of asking Mike Stamford since he introduced us. He’ll be thrilled to hear I’m making an honest man of you as he’s been hinting around about it forever.

One issue we haven’t discussed is last names. What do you think of our “bachelor” names for business and John Watson-Holmes and Sherlock Holmes-Watson for everyday? And I refuse to be John Holmes! Look him up if you don’t know why.

Honeymoon? I always thought the name was silly, sex holiday seems more appropriate. If you don’t mind, I’d rather wait on that since I’ll have just gotten home but think of where you’d like to go in a couple months.

Sherlock, I can’t wait to see you! It’s been so long since I’ve held you! I think I’m permanently erect at this point and if I bent over I’d stab myself in the stomach. But I can wait until I see you! Barely. My erection will probably get off the plane before I do! There’s an image for you.

I will let you go for the moment. Lots to do before I leave. I will land Wednesday approximately 12:30. I’ll be wearing my red pants!

Love you more then I can express!

Your (very erect) John


	6. Dear John,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More from John’s other half

Dearest John!

Only a matter of days until I can hold you again! I’ve been erect so long, I almost passed out yesterday. And yes I have eaten! I’m convinced it’s from blood loss to my brain. Lestrade didn’t believe me.

So, Mycroft called to see if we wanted a ride Wednesday. I said no, I’ll drive us. I’m afraid if I had you in the backseat by myself your virtue would be gone before we got out of the parking lot. Me driving is much safer. As long as you keep your hands to yourself. It’s been so long I might go off if you grab my thigh.

Mrs Hudson is thrilled to be asked to our wedding. She actually cried. I’m somewhat disturbed.

So your last name suggestion works for me. I had to Google John Holmes. Um, yuck! The very idea makes my eyes water.

This will be short as Lestrade is pounding on the door which usually means a case. Just a matter of days until I have you back and in my arms! 

Love you!

SH


	7. What The Fuck Sherlock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is annoyed

Seriously Sherlock!

You almost passed out?!?! What the fuck? Do I have to come home and take care of your stupid ass because obviously you aren’t doing it!

Wednesday can’t get here soon enough! Try not to hurt yourself or die before I get home to marry your skinny ass! Honest to god....

I am so mad at you right now I can’t type. I’m going to call Mrs Hudson and have her beat you senseless.

Love your stupid ass!  
John

P.S. and I’m only mad because I love you and care you know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock’s reply

Gees John! 

Quit ranting at me and take a breath! I’m fine! Just not sleeping well. I don’t sleep well without you and add to that I’m excited you’re coming home which is why I stumbled. Ok? Humor John! Try it!

I’ve been cleaning when I can’t sleep which is probably a good thing. I even did laundry. Ok and I confess I washed the stuff of yours I’ve been hoarding because it smells like you. You’d better be home on Wednesday or else!

You’ll be so proud! I solved a case in less then five minutes and didn’t insult NSY once! Lestrade asked if I felt ok so I tripped Anderson to feel more normal.

I want a dog John! What do you think about us having a dog? I like bloodhounds myself. What do you think of the name Toby?

So much to tell you but I want to wait until I see your adorable little face to really talk!

Love you!  


SH

P.S. you haven’t changed your mind have you??? I haven’t!


	9. Sherlock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John’s turn

Dearest Sherlock!

I am all packed! Just waiting for the transport to get here then the long, long flight. I have a couple books so I should be good.

Your humor needs some work but I’ll take your word for it. I’ll keep you well fed when I get home! Did you catch the double entendres??

Baby, I don’t know if I can express how much I miss you and how I can’t wait to see you. The closer it gets to us leaving, the harder it is to deal with. My erection has abated somewhat but it’s getting to be painful.

A dog? I’m all for dogs but what brought this on? If I’d known I would have suggested we get one before I left to keep you company but better late then never. And I like Toby.

So, dinner at Angelo’s? Followed by lots of sex?

And no, I haven’t changed my mind! Silly man! William Sherlock Scott Holmes, I can’t wait to make an honest man of you!

Love you more then words can say!

John


	10. Dearest John!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock can’t control himself

Dearest John!

Not sure if you’ll get this before you land or not. Do they have WiFi on military transport?? Well if not, it gives me a chance to babble.

John, you took the man that no one liked, who was friendless, lonely, desperate and a little suicidal and made him realize life was worth living. I owe you so much and I love you more than I could ever express. You are my world!

I was so happy yesterday on a case, Lestrade thought I was high. I finally explained my fiancé was coming home and we were getting married the following week. I’m not sure if he’s been able to pick up his jaw yet or not or if he believes me. Whatever! I find myself wanting to parade you all over London and show you off.

Mrs Hudson left a package on the doorstep for us. It contains three different kinds of flavored lube (extra-large sizes!), a couple g-string (she used to be a stripper, they’re not hers though!), some anal beads, a few items I’m not sure about and a movie (“Darrell Does Dallas”). I’m slightly disturbed but thanked her.

More later! Mrs Hudson is dragging me to Tesco to fill up the kitchen with food. I’m going but only because we’re out of milk!

Love you!

SH


	11. John!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the airport

Sherlock had used his brother’s security clearance to get out on the tarmac to wait for John’s plane to land. He was so excited, he’d arrived three hours before the scheduled arrival. When the hulking plane finally appeared in the distance, Sherlock stood upright and smoothed the wrinkles out of his clothes. He’d taken care in dressing more so than usual so he could be perfect for his John.

The big plane landed and lumbered to a stop. After what seemed like hours, the big doors opened and soldiers began to appear. Sherlock could barely contain himself.

Finally, in the distance, Sherlock saw a short, blonde man who was more tanned then when he’d left, carrying a large pack and striding in his direction. He hadn’t spotted the detective yet but Sherlock knew when he did as John’s entire face lit up and his white teeth shone. He dropped his bag and ran. Sherlock met him halfway.

~~~~~~~~~

John has been so excited to be going home that he’d had trouble sleeping on the long flight. He found himself counting: eight more hours to Sherlock, seven more hours, ....

When the plane broke English air space, a cheer went up from the troops. John was practically dancing in his seat.

Finally the big transport landed and lumbered towards the terminal. Picking up his bag but leaving his book for the next person, he made his way into the slow moving line and, so slowly, off the plane. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he took a deep breath of London air. It was so good to be home.

Following the crowd, he moved towards the terminal when, call it ESP or osmosis or whatever, he thought, “Sherlock!” And looking up, there he was, right where he shouldn’t be, on the tarmac! John felt the smile on his face as he saw his love, too thin of course, and ran to greet him properly. Sherlock met him halfway.


	12. Sex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests!

The main door on Baker Street burst open followed by a confusing figure with four arms, four legs and two heads that appeared to be welded together. The figure slammed into the wall by the stairs as a deep voice said, “I admire your restraint John but don’t hold back on my account.”

The shorter part of the figure turned them around and planted the taller part against the wall as he tried to grind his pelvis into Sherlock’s thigh. Not getting exactly what he wanted, John picked up his boyfriend and ground him into the wall. Sherlock moaned.

John continued grinding into Sherlock until the deep voice said, “anymore of that and I won’t get my clothes off in time. Let’s at least make it upstairs.”

Reluctantly putting his fiancé down, John followed him up the seventeen stairs, shedding clothes as he went. By the time they made it through their front door, John’s shirt was gone, his uniform trousers were undone and his favorite red pants were visible.

“Love the pants.”, Sherlock remarked. He was just as undressed with half the buttons ripped off his shirt and his trousers at mid-thigh.

John then slowed things down by moving into his boyfriend’s embrace and hugging him tightly. “God I’ve missed you so much! I’m not going to last though. How about we come fast now so we can come slow later?”

Sherlock’s response was a growl, a quick grope then he turned John around, bending him over the sofa. John helped by reaching down and pulling off his boots then tugging the rest of his clothes off.

The detective did take a minute to appreciate the stunning beauty of John Hamish Watson as he removed the rest of his clothes. Reaching between the couch cushions, he pulled out lube and applied it to his fingers then John’s pink hole. John moaned loudly as Sherlock prepared him, showering kisses and caresses all over any parts he could reach.

Finally John said, “Jesus Sherlock! Now! Please!” Sherlock sank into him with a groan. After two thrusts, Sherlock grabbed John’s cock and they exploded together with a shout.

Sherlock’s face was buried in John’s back but he finally managed to say, “dinner?”

”Yes but let’s order in. I’m not ready to share you with anyone or to really get dressed.”


	13. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after-quick-sex evening.

John and Sherlock were reclining on their bed, naked, and eating dinner. Angelo had told Sherlock earlier that week that he’d happily make a “Welcome Home John” feast and even deliver it. Sherlock had happily accepted.

Now, sitting on their bed, feeding each other portions of their entrees, Sherlock had to admit he hadn’t been so happy and content in almost a year.

John was happily basking in Sherlock. He was giggling, catching up, talking about little things, feeding his fiancé linguini and basking in the glow of being home. The food was incredible, the wine was delicious and he was deliriously happy.

Finally, lying together and laughing over a case Sherlock had solved, John rolled over onto his beautiful love and gently stroked those cheekbones. “I cannot begin to tell you how great it is to be home and lying here with you.” He moved his lips closer to Sherlock’s and said, “dear god I’ve missed you.”

”I’ve missed you John!” Sherlock pulled his fiancé to him and kissed him gently. Deepening the kiss, Sherlock felt himself melting. Rolling over and pulling John underneath him, he realized how empty he had been without John. Licking and kissing his way to the doctor’s flat nipples, Sherlock teased them with his tongue and teeth then proceeded down the trim, flat stomach. One advantage to John being in the military, probably the only one, was he came back trim and tan. Moving past the tan line at his waist, the detective licked the erection he found there from root to tip then swallowed his fiancé down. John moaned loudly although the blood was rushing so loudly in Sherlock’s ears that he didn’t hear it. He licked and sucked but pulled off reluctantly.

”What? Why did you stop?” John was hard and so, so close.

Sherlock smiled, straddled his fiancé and leaning over, produced lube. Taking some in his palm and applying it to his long fingers, he began preparing his hole while continuing to lick John, although not as intensely. When he was ready, he prepared John’s cock, positioned himself then slide down his fiancé until he was buried to the hilt in the detective. Both men moaned and paused to adjust.

”Sherlock! I’m not sure how long I’m going to last!” John grabbed his fiancés hips and, starting slow, upward thrusts into that incredible arse.

”Me neither!” The thrusts were becoming harder and faster. Sherlock wrapped his hand around himself and moaned, “together.” They both came, almost simultaneously, and slumped together.

John reached down and grabbed the duvet, pulling it over them then wrapping himself around Sherlock. Seconds later, they were snoring, wrapped around each other.


	14. Friday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are out and about

It was Friday and John had officially been home almost forty-eight hours. In that time, the boys had barely been dressed, had come an indeterminate number of times and had mutually agreed that maybe some fresh air would be good (and give their parts a rest). So, dressed and caffeinated, they were heading to pick up their rings.

John was nervous but excited. In a few days he would be married to the love of his life. Looking at his tall fiancé, he gripped his hand tighter. When Sherlock looked questionably at him, he just smiled happily. The detective returned his grin.

Strolling along, they hadn’t even grabbed a taxi, John was beside himself with happiness. Sherlock was pointing out places where he’d solved a crime (over there is where I tackled the thief with the limping girlfriend) or found a body (that alley has the perfect place to hide a body!). John was fascinated and demanded more information from his willing boyfriend.

“Sherlock,” John paused, “what would you think of me writing a blog about our adventures?”

Sherlock stopped as well, smiled and said, “I think it’s a great idea! I’d be lost without my blogger!” Taking John’s hand again, he was just about to lead him into the jewelers when a voice shouted, “Is that John Watson I spy?”

Both men turned to see an average looking woman heading their way as she hailed John. Coming closer, she exclaimed, “I thought that was you! Look at that tan!” She threw her arms around John and hugged him. Releasing him, but still keeping an arm possessively around his shoulders, she said brightly, “Hello! I’m Mary Morstan!”, to Sherlock. Squeezing John tightly, she said, “John and I dated once upon a time in college!” Turning back to John, she continued brightly, “what have you been doing? We should go out sometime and catch up.”

John, who was smiling politely but wasn’t as enthused to see Mary, said “May I introduce my fiancé, Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, this is Mary. We went out briefly when I was in school.” Turning back to the stunned woman, he elaborated, “we’re getting married Monday and are here to pick up our rings.” Taking Sherlock’s hand and leading him into the jewelers, he called, “but nice to see you again.”

The jeweler Sherlock had worked with raised his hand to acknowledge he saw the detective and would be along after he finished with his current customer. Sherlock nodded back and he and John started looking through various displays as they waited.

“I remember her,” Sherlock said.

“Who?” John was subtly looking for a wedding present for his lanky love and wasn’t following the conversation.

“Mary.”

“Oh yeah. If you remember, she dumped me right about the time we met. She said something about me being a loser and she needed someone who was as on the ball as she was.”

They both looked at each other and said, “bitch!”


	15. I Now PronounceYou...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Monday!

Their suits had been picked up, the rings had been tried on and fit perfectly, their seconds selected (“is this a duel or are you making sure I don’t get cold feet?” Sherlock had asked) and would meet them for an early breakfast then off to the governmental office to say the “I do’s”. It seemed like such a lot of fuss for something that took less than five minutes. John couldn’t imagine the insanity people went through for weddings! Why? To purchase a hideously expensive dress you’ll never wear again and to entertain family members you don’t like! No thank you.

It was five AM on his wedding day and he couldn’t sleep so he was pacing the sitting room like a wind-up toy. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to marry Sherlock, cause he did, but that it was such a big step. Physically he wouldn’t be changed but mentally and emotionally, he was tying himself to the love of his life and he was quietly freaking out about it.

“I could hear you thinking clear into the bedroom.” Sherlock was standing in the doorway. “What’s keeping you awake? Nerves?” He walked towards John. “Second thoughts?” He put his arms around John and drew him close.

“Not at all.” John wrapped his arms around his fiancé and cuddled to his warmth. “It’s just such a big thing.”

Sherlock interrupted, “that’s what she said.” This but of silliness did John in and they clutched each other while laughing hysterically.

Finally straightening up, John wiped his eyes and said, “God I love you.” Facing Sherlock, eyes staring at his chest, he said, “I was just thinking of what a big step this is and how far we’ve come.” Pulling the bony detective to him, “and how thin you are! Never fear, I will feed you well.” Hugging Sherlock tightly to him, he added, “and how I can’t wait to be Mr Watson-Holmes.”

“Me too!” Sherlock pulled away a little and looked down, “why don’t you make tea and I’ll get the shower ready.”

“Ok!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“I now pronounce you Mr Watson-Holmes and Mr Holmes-Watson.”

John and Sherlock happily looked at each other. “Mr Watson-Holmes!”, he mouthed. John, grinning back, mouthed “Mr Holmes-Watson!”

Turning, they received hugs from Mrs Hudson, who was weeping, and Mike Stamford, grinning so wide, John thought his cheeks had to hurt. Wrapping himself around his new husband (!!), John happily followed the others out of the office.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first for me as I’ve never written them at this age but I have ideas now for a longer series.


End file.
